


Troublemaker

by LeannieBananie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Loneliness, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Ham decided to upgrade their friendship from "just friends" to "friends with benefits."</p>
<p>*Chapter 2 is NSFW*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-specific F!SS with Ham, the bouncer at the Third Rail, because I'm incapable of writing a smut piece without some sort of plot, no matter how poorly written.
> 
> Kudos and comments, leave 'em if you liked it! Its what keeps us writers motivated :) Also holler if you see any mistakes.
> 
> I was also thinking about starting a series of smut pieces featuring non-specific SS/NPC pairings. So far I'm thinking an Atom Cat (probably Zeke or Rowdy), Wiseman, Sturges, Arturo, Yefim, Gwen from Vault 81, and Edward Deegan. Thoughts? Any requests? I've never really written F/F or M/M, so I can't guarantee quality or if I'd even write it, but I'm willing to give it a go.

“Hey there handsome.” Nora winked shamelessly at Ham and stumbled over her feet, slumping sideways into the pillar beside him. Predictably he just glowered at her from under the crisp brim of his fedora and grunted, reaching out to help her straighten herself, like he had been doing every night she was in Goodneighbor since their initial meeting. Instead of pushing off and continuing towards her cold, musty bed at the Rexford she leaned against him, enjoying his warmth and the spicy scent of cigars that lingered on his jacket. Ham didn’t respond, he just glanced down at her with eyes that were coal black and a total mystery, effectively hiding whatever it was he was thinking. She blinked up at him and he continued to frown down at her, until finally his raspy voice broke the easy silence between them. 

“You alright Nor?”

The unexpected nickname off his lips made her heart spasm painfully in her chest and she shook her head. She spent much of her time travel between settlements with Dogmeat, the dog her ever faithful companion and more often than not Goodneighbor was a grungy respite from her travels that offered cold beer, a hot mostly edible meal, and a bath. Her easy friendship with Ham was an added benefit, his taciturn and sarcastic humor distracting her from her troubles and always making her laugh. He had also witnessed several of her most humiliating moments, like the time she tried and failed to outdrink Hancock, something he never hesitated to tease her about. He was a good man and an attractive one, with his silvery grey hair and dark eyes, but they were friends and here she was in a vulnerable moment crumbling into him like an old brick wall, silently asking for more than she had a right too. 

“Not really no, but its fine.” Nora straightened and ran a tired hand over her face. “I think I should go though.” Go, before she made a horrible mistake that couldn’t be taken back or undone. She only made it a handful up steps before he caught her, his big hand wrapped around her wrist, halting her progress. 

“Nora, what’s wrong?” Slowly she turned her gaze from the cracked tiles to his face, surprised by the level of sympathy and understanding she found there. It went straight to her heart like a bullet from a gun and she heard herself answering before she could stop herself. 

“I’m lonely.” The quiet admission sounded pathetic, echoing loudly in the subway. Instantly she wished she could take it back, but he mouth betrayed her again by saying, “And I don’t really want to be alone tonight. But it’s nothing.” Nora tried to ignore the quaver in her voice, clearing her throat and internally steeling herself. She attempted to shake Ham off, but he refused to budge, instead tightening his grip on her arm and staring at her with his unwavering, enigmatic gaze. 

“I’m off in an hour.” Her brow scrunched in confusion and she stared at him, nonplussed by his statement. He looked at her like she was a simpleton and he sounded slightly irritated when he said, “Go to your room and I’ll be there when I’m off. No reason for you to be alone if you want company.” 

“Oh. That sounds good.” 

_I think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*

For the entire time she waited for Ham, Nora paced. And while she walked, her stomach twisted into painful knots and her hands trembled. His final words, “if you want company” haunted her, reverberating in her mind and she replayed them on a loop, the guttural syllables tormenting her nerves. What had he meant? Was he offering sex or just a shoulder to lean on? And if he was suggesting they sleep together did she want to? If they did would it affect their friendship? Or was she just overcomplicating everything? The questions rolled around in her skull, rattling about and driving her crazy, distracting her to the point that the sudden knock on her door startled her. 

Palms sweating, she opened the door to find Ham standing in the hallway. He had come straight from the bar, looking broad shouldered and broody in his dark tuxedo. Belatedly she realized she hadn’t invited him and he was waiting patiently, a slightly amused slant on his lips. 

“Oh.” She said stupidly. “Come in.” Stepping back she let him brush by her, overwhelmed by scent of the Goodneighbor –cheap cigarette smoke and beer– and Ham, sweat and musk and his cigars. The familiar smells were oddly reassuring and it soothed some of her anxiety, giving her the strength and composure to at least attempt to handle the situation before her like an adult. Sucking in a deep breath she turned to face him, finding him nosing around some of her gear tossed on the dresser. Watching him run a roughened finger over the worn butt of her pistol sent a shiver down her spine, awaken feelings she didn’t know she had for him, making molten heat pool low in her abdomen. 

“Ham? Why are you here?” He glanced at her with a quizzical expression on his face, looking adorably confused. 

“You wanted company.” It was the simple answer and it was typical, straightforward Ham and Nora knew she could let it go at that. They would talk until the early hours of the morning before going their separate ways, but watching him coolly strip off his jacket made her slight flicker of arousal flare hotly. It coiled and burned through her veins, and her hands tingled with the urge to run them over his shoulders and unbutton his shirt. She wanted to explore the expanse of his back, to trace the uneven surface of his skin with her lips and tongue. But the world had changed while she was in the vault and even though she had been out for a while, the differences still caught her off guard sometimes. 

Prior to the vault, she had only ever slept with Nate and theirs had been a standard courtship by pre-war standards, hand holding and drive-in movies, slow dancing, and mostly chaste kisses on her porch, all of which lead to a courthouse marriage. Now everything was far more forward and words like “love” or “marriage” played little to no part in sex. And sex between close friends was far more common than it used to be, because things like safety and stability in the Commonwealth were hard to come by. People sought gratification and release, enjoying the comfort of another body whenever or wherever they wanted. Though it made her uncomfortable at times, Nora understood their drive and had given into such temptation herself on occasion, realizing there was no shame in it. They were all humans after all, flesh and bone and soul, needing to feel a compassionate touch and affection as much as the next person. 

“Nor? You alright over there?” Ham’s question almost mirrored his earlier one and this time when she looked at him she didn’t feel overwhelming loneliness and vulnerability, she didn’t feel like she was wrongfully using a friend, instead she felt a flutter of nerves paired with sharp, sweet anticipation.

“I think you’re really good looking.” She blurted, enjoying the radstag in the headlights look he gave her. “Look, this wasn’t my intention, but I think you’re attractive and I know we’re friends, but would you want to have sex with me?” It all came out in a rush and if he was startled before, he looked completely dumbfounded now, but he recovered quickly, his gaping mouth turning to a cocky smile. 

“Sounds good to me.” Nora released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, returning his grin. A sudden, ravenous hunger bloomed between her thighs and she let out a giddy laugh, her feet carrying her instinctively forward. Ham met her halfway, one hand immediately tangling in her hair, angling her head back so he could peer into her eyes. His gaze was scorching, burning her skin wherever he looked, eyes intense with some wild emotion barely held in check. She wrapped her hands around his lapels and tugged him forcefully down to meet her, earning her a brief chuckle before his lips descended on hers and she lost herself in the blissful tangle of their mouths as they kissed. 

Nora arched up onto her toes, pressing herself closer and moving her hands over his shoulders, fingers toying with the strands of hair at the base of his neck. Her wandering hands knocked his hat off and with it gone she was free to delve into the flattened grey mess. He hummed in appreciation when her nails raked his scalp, pulling his lips away to gasp when she tilted her hips forward to grind against the growing edge of his erection. 

She yelped and clutched at his shoulders when he suddenly bent and scooped her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist as he marched the few feet to the bed where he unceremoniously dropped her on the mattress. The frame squeaked dangerously under her weight, but Nora didn’t care. Sprawled on the bed she propped herself up to watch him undress, fascinated by his hands as they unbuttoned his shirt and exposed the glorious, ridged skin beneath. She could practically imagine those hands on her, sliding over her breasts and pinching her nipples, making her hiss and writhe helplessly beneath him. 

“You know,” He said conversationally, breaking into her fantasy and slowing his motions when he noticed her eyes tracking his hands and lingering on the exposed area of his chest. “That vault suit is hot. It does dangerous things to that ass of yours.” It was blunt and direct and surprisingly obscene, and it was pure Ham, but the words raced down her spine and made her moan softly as her nipples tightened in response. “You know I handle the troublemakers and you Nor, are a troublemaker.” She snorted in laughter even as her core clenched, rippling with an unexpected onslaught of need at his words. 

“Are you going to handle me Ham?”

“Don’t tempt me.” The dark, growled promise made her toes curl and a savage, hungry part of her hoped he would. Nora continued to watch him through hooded eyes, as he toed off his shoes and then with exquisite slowness grasped the two sides of his shirt, pulling them apart to reveal a torso marked and scarred by the radiation that had turned him into a ghoul. Her mouth went dry as her eyes devoured every marred inch of him, lingering on his tapered waist and the clear lines of his abdominal muscles. Aware of her scrutiny, he paused in his approach and stretched, pulling every muscular line taut, making his body shift in a way that quickened her breath. By the time he reached the bed Nora was panting, delirious with the thick desire coursing through her veins. Her body lay limp as he knelt between her legs, his own knees spreading her thighs further apart as he leaned over top her prone body.

Ham toyed with the zipper on her vault suit, tugging on it just enough for her to feel the fabric pull up, but he seemed satisfied to wait above her, propped up on one strong arm with their bodies barely touching. The waiting drove her crazy, heightening her lust to the point that she squirmed beneath him, desperate for some form of friction to relieve the insistent throbbing in all the sensitive places on her body. She tried to press her thighs together to ease the fierce ache that had settled there, but his broad body denied her and she let out the most pitiful noise of disappointment and frustration, lifting her hips off the bed in an effort to goad Ham into action. 

He only laughed darkly, the sound caressing her very soul and making her swollen, needy clit pulse sharply. Then, blessedly, he carefully lowered the zipper of her suit, and with a hushed rasp it started its slow, deliberate descent down her body. The air on her flushed skin was cool, but Nora burned and it was a balm, soothing raw nerves and drawing her already tender nipples into erect nubs. The fabric of her suit scratched against them, causing her to groan at the rough touch, offering only the barest amount of relief. Nora watched Ham’s face as he unhurriedly exposed her body, evidence of his desire in the harsh lines of his face and the tension there, as well as the rampant erection pressing against the fabric of his trousers. But when the two halves of her suit sprang apart, the zipper cold against her navel he uttered a curse and moaned. 

“Fuck.” Reverently he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, still encased in her plain white bra. His calloused fingers trace the edge of her breasts, barely touching the fabric and skating along her already electrified skin. The glancing caress made her whimper and when he pulled aside one cup to free her nipple she helplessly thrust her chest forward, shoving the tight bud in his direction. Ham obliged her, rubbing his thumb over it and making them both moan, the room quiet expect for their breathing and soft sounds of pleasure. Wordlessly, he encouraged her to curve her back off the bed so he could reach around and after a moments fumbling he undid the clasp of her bra.

When both perfectly luscious mounds of flesh sprung free from the odd pre-war contraption, all Ham could do was stare. There was a curious pounding in his ears and absently he realized it was his own pulse deafening him in its mad rush to get to his raging erection. She was fucking perfect, laying pliant and willing underneath him. Nora was supple and lean and her skin rosy and flushed, tempting him, begging him to kiss a trail from her pert breasts with lovely berry colored nipples, down her gently rounded stomach to her wet heat. And he would, but first he felt an undeniable, primal urge to toy and tease and torment the flesh before him. 

Leaning forward he carefully aligned their hips, grinding his thick length against her clit, the pressure making her cry out as his mouth dipped to suck at a taut nipple. Nora quivered against him, twisting as her hips bucked against him, caught between two torturous points of pleasure. He rolled his tongue over the pink bud, swirling around the aroused flesh, using his hand to slip around the full curve of her breast, plumping it up to meet his eager mouth. She trembled and sighed, hands tangling into his hair and pinning his lips to her chest. Ham grazed his teeth over the sensitive peak, feeling her body flinch before she practically melted into his arms with a loud groan. He soothed the pain with a quick flick of his tongue, sucking and laving the nipple while his free hand explored her other breast, pinching and stroking the silky skin. 

Nora was incapable of thought or speech, she could only feel. Feel the pleasure shooting through her body like an out of control fever. Feel it curl and wrap around every nerve, darting down her body and stirring a deep, frenzied hunger between her legs. Her core rippled and twitched every time he pressed his hips to hers, her clit throbbed mercilessly as she rode the hard length of his erection. She shamelessly hooked one leg over his hip, dragging him closer as she pushed her body against his, longing to feel him inside of her, sliding and thrusting into her heat, stretching her as they both raced towards their fulfillment. 

She keened when her nipple slipped from his mouth and he reared back, his face strained with the effort of holding himself in check. Ruthlessly he yanked her zipper the rest of the way down, ignoring her as she struggled free of the arms, instead he dipped his fingers below her waistline, gliding past the elastic of her underwear to discover her slick, swollen intimate flesh. 

“Oh fuck Nor.” It sounded like a prayer, blasphemous and wicked, but it didn’t compare to the rugged texture of his fingers parting her folds and delving into the velvet heat of her sheath. Two fingers slid into her core and paused there, while his thumb pushed and circled her clit. It was a teasing caress, giving her just enough of a sense of fullness to goad her into moving her hips against his hand, driving herself onto his fingers as he continued to massage her clit. “Are you okay?” It took everything in her to drag her eyes open to look at him, her body drugged on the sensations coursing through her, hands gripping uselessly at the sheets. 

His voice was ragged and he looked pained, his entire body rigid, shoulders tense as he watched Nora fuck herself on his hand. She stared up at him with eyes unfocused and glazed with lust, completely lost in the moment, in the carnal act between them. 

“Nora, I need you. Please.” He begged, running his free hand down her body, pausing to pinch one nipple before bolding caressing the curve of her belly and clutching her hip in a bruising grip. She blinked lazily up him and then nodded shortly, scraping her nails over his shoulders and down his arms, whining when he jerked his hand free from her sheath and frantically yanked down her suit, leaving it tangled at her feet. He pulled away just long enough to finish stripping himself and then he was back, hard and demanding between her thighs. 

Nora had a second to catch her breath and then the head of his cock was easing into her, slowly at first, but then he snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside of her. She cried out, fingers digging into the muscle of his back and thighs gripping his hips. 

“Ham.” She sobbed, throwing her head back against the pillow as he started thrusting. “Oh God that’s good.” He grunted in response, picking up speed until the bed frame creaked ominously under the strain and each time he plunged into her the bed banged against the wall. She moved with him as best she could, distracted by the wet slide of his cock inside of her. It was potent and wild, setting her on fire and shoving her forcefully towards her release. They grappled with each other, hands clutching and grasping for purchase, each caress and scrape of skin on skin, each breathless moan amplifying their desire. It was messy and fierce and glorious, but Nora was desperate for more. 

Violently she shoved her hand between them, fingers seeking her center of pleasure, rubbing it furiously as Ham continued to rock into her. With a frustrated growl she struggled to change the angle her hips, throwing him off balance as she sought her own pleasure. He glared down at her, gripping her hips tightly to halt her fumbling as he snapped at her, 

“What!?” 

“I just need-” He didn’t even let her finish, leaning back to lift her hips and slam back into her, the head of his cock striking the delicate place inside of her. Once, twice, and then Nora saw stars, her world exploding, shattering into black and silver and pure heat as she came, screaming as the pleasure surged through her. Dimly she heard Ham cry out her name, before his hips twitched chaotically and then stilled as he collapsed forward on top of her. 

He was heavy, but Nora didn’t mind. She idly wrapped her arms around him and trailed her fingers down his back, disappointed that she hadn’t gotten a chance to explore it or his cock. Things had escalated so quickly there hadn’t been time to get to everything she wanted to do, but as his breathing evened out and he gathered her close, she grinned and snuggled into his embrace. 

There was always next time. 


End file.
